


Looking for a FIC

by Sagittarius97



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittarius97/pseuds/Sagittarius97
Summary: Looking for a Clexa fic.I think Clarke and Lexa are roommates in this and Lexa likes Clarke but won't admit it, later in the fic they play a game called (To Hot)I will delete this soon.
Comments: 1





	Looking for a FIC

Looking for a Clexa fic.  
I think Clarke and Lexa are roommates in this and Lexa likes Clarke but won't admit it, later in the fic they play a game called (To Hot) 

I will delete this soon.


End file.
